Louie Duck (2017)/Gallery
Woo-oo! ecstatic nephews.gif|''"UNCLE'' SCROOGE?!" submarine shortcut.gif I may have left the engine running in the houseboat.gif|"Like birthdays, or federal holidays, nothing too—" "Ooh, I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Daytrip of Doom! Daytrip of Doom Soda trouble.png target acquired.gif|"Target acquired." how about sacky sack.gif|"Ooh! How about sacky sack?" the sketchiest neighborhood in town.gif|The sketchiest neighborhood in town. The Great Dime Chase! are you out of your head you'll crack your skull open.gif|"Are you out of your head?! You'll crack your skull open!" good and evil list.gif The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Hiding .jpg Louie carried off by seagulls.gif Terror of the Terra-firmians! Louie eats popcorn.gif Louie eats popcorn again.gif boop.gif|"Boop." The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Screenshot 20181104-164020.jpg Screenshot 20181104-164108.jpg The Spear of Selene! SpearOfSelenepic1.jpeg Storkules pounces.gif McMystery at McDuck McManor! and Mr McDuck just said no parties.gif|"And Mr. McDuck just said: No parties!" Day of the Only Child! Sir Louie Duck Esquire III's suit.gif The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! and cheah brah he lifts.gif|"And cheah, brah, he lifts." Sky Pirates...in the Sky! Don Karnage's dance.gif bravo bravissimo.gif|"Bravo! Bravissimo!" "LAUNCHPAD!" Don Karnage's transparent disguise.gif oh look leaves.gif|"Oh, look, leaves!" The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! oh probably off being supportive of each other.gif The Shadow War! Scrooge isn't that old and selfish.gif|"Scrooge isn't that old and selfish." not getting the bends 1.gif|Diving in deep water... not getting the bends 2.gif|...and surfacing quickly without getting the bends. boys.gif|"And so Duckburg is saved, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family." "Boys?" The Most Dangerous Game...Night! outrunning wheel.gif cool I'm just gonna lie here forever.gif|"Cool. I'm just gonna lie here forever." game night.gif|"Game night?" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Oh, no." nope hard pass.gif|"Nope! Hard pass!" "I also added a shrink ray feature." and we can't tell anybody.gif|'"And we can't tell anybody because if you do tell anybody things will only get worse until you'll never be able to sew another merit badge onto a sash ever again okay?!"' Tower of Infinity.gif|"So, we're trying to conquer the Tower of Infinity in the TV room." "'Tower of Infinity,' what?" "Launchpad, stop them! If both blocks come out, the tower will collapse! You'll be—!" "The number you have reached has been disconnected." careful you'll crush them.gif|"No no no no no no no no no no no!" "Careful, you'll crush them!" "They're already crushed! Why?! ''WHY?!"'' "Guys, relax." hello yes.gif|"Uh... Hello?" "Yes!" just a fun night in no stress wonderful memories.gif|"Just a fun night in. No stress. Wonderful memories." Louie's Idol of Cibola.gif|"Here. It's not a Number One Dime, but it's a start." "Whoa." "Wait, what?" The Ballad of Duke Baloney! The Ballad Of Duke Baloney-3.jpg Download-4.jpg The Ballad Of Duke Baloney-5.jpg The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! Dewey blinks.gif|"Remember when you insisted you could juggle the eggs?" "And you dropped one?" Storkules in Duckburg! Storkules, Webby, Huey, Louie.jpg 2500000000 please.gif|"All right, lad. How much do you need?" "$2.5 billion, please." harpies get ready to B gone.gif|"Wait, no, I take that back!" "FRIEND DONALD!" "Harpies, get ready to B gone! Trademark Louie Duck." Last Christmas! Last_Christmas!_1.jpg It Was Louie.jpeg Debbigail Hug.jpeg who put this up.gif|''"Who. Put. This. Up?"'' Treasure of the Found Lamp! Louie and Huey slap Dewey.gif Djinn sheathes his sword.gif Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (11).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (12).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (13).png|Awkward Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (14).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (31).png|Della approaching her kids Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (40).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (44).png|Della finally embracing Louie Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (45).png|The Duck family happily reunited Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (46).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (47).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (50).png|The boys happily overwhelming their mother with questions Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (51).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (52).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (54).png|Della apologizing to her sons for all the mistakes she had made that led to a near-family tragedy Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (59).png|The boys forgive her Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (60).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (67).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (69).png|Awkward moment for the family Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (73).png|Della admits that Louie's right about her choice of a bedtime story being a bit baby-ish Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (77).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (79).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (80).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (82).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (83).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (84).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (118).png|Della saving Louie from getting crushed to death Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (119).png|Della and Louie about to be supposedly crushed Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (121).png|Della finally earning Louie's love, gratitude, approval, and respect Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (122).png|The rest of the boys hugging their mother Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (123).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (124).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (125).png|Della earning her sons' love and approval Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (126).png|Della and the gang setting out for adventure again Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (127).png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (128).png What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Familyphoto_(3).png Familyphoto_(4).png Familyphoto_(5).png File:Lunarispsycho_(4).png A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Launchpad whale.gif Killmotor Hill nightmare 9.png Louie cat scared.png Greenbeakley.png Phooey A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill.png Lena smoke 1.png Huey dewey louie and violet shocked.png Moonvasion! Tender moments.jpg Promotional Images Louie-MP.png 52BD3740-6571-4858-892C-F43C42CE961E.png Louie Ducktales.png Louie-17.png 771E8BD0-FD95-4021-97C4-DD6EEA15A410.jpeg 55AD0BE1-2C7A-444B-BECB-468DC85C268C.png DT Promo art thing.png Category:Character galleries (2017)